the_devils_enginefandomcom-20200213-history
Jaime
Jaime is an Engineer first appearing in Hellraisers, introduced properly in Hellfighters, affiliated with the Circulus Inferni. Appearance Jaime is a teenage girl described notably for her short, bright, red hair. In Hellriasers, Marlow describes her dressed in all black "like a cat burglar". Personality Like most of the Engineers in the Ciruculus Inferni, Jaime is ruthless and efficient in getting information that she needs. She was the one to recruit Claire and several of the other homeless youth in Paris, promising to geth them off the streets and for great riches to join her cause. History Jaime's first appearance is in Budapest, where she and Patrick use Charlie to bait Marlow. When Marlow is unable to give any more helpful information on the Engine's whereabouts, Jaime shoots Charlie twice in the stomach before Patrick launches him into the river. She and Patrick brawl with Pan, Night, Truck, and Herc as they rescue Marlow and Charlie. The next time Jaime appears is in the beginning of Hellfighters, after having tracked down Pan, Marlow, Night and Truck as they travelled through Europe via train. While Jaime initially did not show any specific power given to her via contract, this time she comes armed with a bronze dagger with the ability to summon demons out of any non-living material it comes in contact with. As Pan and Truck deal with another Circulus Inferni agent - a Magpie - Night and Marlow take to the top of the train, with Jaime on their trail. The fighting comes to a head as everyone notices the house building itself out of the train, a creation of Mammon's. Pan confronts Mammon who tells her she is being deceived, and disintegrates the house after Marlow, Truck, and Night burst inside. With the train itself torn apart and ready to capsize over a bridge, the four Hellraisers take to the rooftop once more in order to formulate a plan in stopping the train. The Magpie appears once more, jumping off of the train and plummeting into the river below - taking Night with him. Jaime disappears after the encounter. She reappears back in Paris, in tow with several Circulus Inferni engineers as the Hellraisers make their way to the Catacombs of Paris. The two sides clash in another brawl, ending with Marlow, Pan, Herc, Truck, and Taupe making way into the Catacombs, Marlow rescuing a young enemy Engineer with him as Herc uses his bazooka to collapse the entrance of Catacombs, sealing them in. As the group crosses the Liminal Space and into the true Red Door. Inside of the Engine, descended down the elevator is Jaime with twenty other of the Circle's Engineers. Jaime informs the Hellraisers that the Engines have already been reunited by Mammon, and that the truth is, it was to save the Engine from Ostheim. After the truth has been revealed about Ostheim and Mammon, the group absconds when Ostheim arrives at the Engine, taking full control while Mammon urges Pan to find his sister, Meridiana. Jaime reluctantly joins the Hellraisers during the escape, when Herc sets off the timed explosion of his nuke in order to slow Ostheim down. In Venice, the search for Meridiana leads the gang to an abandoned mirror shop, the earthly world connection to the woman herself. The maze of mirrors inside the shop were vessels into hell and the means of which Meridiana could perceive the outside world. After Pan follows the trail of clues Meridianna left for her, she manages to pinpoint the right one in which Meridiana was hidden.The mirror cracks, creating a portal and snatching Herc inside, Pan, Marlow, and Charlie jump in after him. Truck attempts to join as well, but the mirror began to repair itself, closing the portal off with it, forcing Truck to retreat in order to avoid being split in two. Jaime does not attempt to climb in afterwards, but tosses Marlow her bronze demon summoning knife before the portal closed completely. Jaime and Truck attempt to break the mirror again to no avail, leaving them stuck in Italy and the rest of the gang stuck in a different liminal space. Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Antagonists